Bringing Him Out of the Dark
by TheVioletRose123
Summary: Everything in the host club seems normal. Except for a certain two hosts. Shes his light that helps him get through everything. She brings out a different side of him. How will this affect the other members of the club? Mori/Haruhi Leave Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm starting up a new story so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. (I wish I owned Takashi xD )**

**Haruhi's POV **

I rushed down the hall to the music room as fast as I could. Kyoya would kill me if I was late again. I turned the corner and SMACK! I seemed to have hit a wall, or whatever it was, was extremely hard. I was ready to fall and hit the ground, when I realized I wasn't falling at all. The only explanation was, the wall I ran into was actually a person. I slowly opened my eyes to see I was looking into the Onyx colored eyes of Takashi Morinozuka. "Oh Mori senpai I'm so sorry. I didn't see you. I was in a rush." Was all I could stutter out. He had me cradled to his chest. After what seemed like forever he gently set me down, as if I were an expensive piece of china. After he set me down, he gave me a nod and patted my head showing that my accident was forgiven. "Would like to walk with me to the music room?" I asked in a very quiet voice. "Mmm." And he nodded his head.  
We began our walk and all I could think about was how intimidating he was. Although, I felt most comfortable around him than the other hosts. This was because he actually treated me as though I was human and had feelings. The others hurt me quite often by tugging on my arms and fighting over me. All to soon we reached the music room doors. I Was enjoying the comfortable silence between the two of us. I reached for the handle, and at the same time so did Mori. Our hands barely touched, but they did just enough to make me blush. I don't know why I would be blushing. He opened the door, and we went on with our host duties for the day.  
It was a really long day for everyone. I sat down on the couch with Hani sitting next to me. He let out a loud yawn and leaned over so that his head was in my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair and soon enough he was sound asleep. It really was hard to believe that he was a third year student. I looked around me to see that the twins had left, Kyoya was writing in his book, Tamaki was sitting in the corner growing mushrooms because I only let Hani sleep on me, and Mori was sitting in a chair across from me. I looked up at the clock and realized it was time for me to leave. I gently picked up Hani and set him back down on the couch. "Haruhi! It's getting dark out, you should let daddy walk you home!" Tamaki screamed. "That's okay Tamaki senpai. I can walk home myself." Was my simple reply. "Now Tamaki, we need to go over plans for the host clubs next big event." Kyoya said looking up from his book. "But mommy! Daughters are meant to walk with there fathers and no one else." Tamaki said with a frown. Why can't I just walk myself? Damn rich people... "Mori, do you mind walking Haruhi home?" Kyoya said with an odd look on his face. He must be thinking about something no one else knows about. Mori nodded his head and picked up Hani. "Thank you Mori senpai, I'm sorry to be such a bother." His quiet reply was "Mmm." I really wish he would speak more. I do enjoy the silence sometimes though.  
It was a beautiful night. You could see the moon perfectly, there was only a slight breeze, and the noise of crickets was in the background. What Mori said next surprised me. "Thank you for putting Mitsukuni to sleep. He hasn't been sleeping well lately." That's the most I've ever heard him say at once! "Uh no problem Mori senpai it was nothing really. I'm glad I could help." He put Hani over his shoulder and reached out to pat my head. I smiled to myself. That was his way of showing affection. It made me feel cared for, even though it was only a small action. Being in his presence just felt right sometimes.  
Our walk was coming to a close when I saw my house just a little down the block. "Thank you Mori senpai. You can go now. I'm able to walk myself the rest of the way." He looked down and me and replied "Alright. Goodnight Haruhi." After that I don't know what came over me. I stood on my toes and leaned in...

**Cliff Hanger :P Thanks for reading chapter one. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys hope you like this chapter. Thanks to those of you who favorited and reviewed. That makes me happy :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of it characters.**

**Haruhi's POV**

As I leaned in, Mori bent his head down towards mine. What am I doing? I tried my best to stop myself. "Sorry Mori senpai. I have to go bye." I spewed out. I turned and ran for my house. Why did I do that? I must be seeing things because I thought I saw him lean his head down. No he couldn't have, he wouldn't like me like that. Could I like Mori? I do like him most out of the other hosts, and I feel very safe around him. I blush at the smallest things he does. I almost tried to kiss him only seconds ago.  
I slowed down my pace when I reached the front of my house. I couldn't help but turn my head around to see if he was still there. He was walking down the block with Hani on his shoulder. I turned back around and walked up to the door, and headed straight for my room. I flopped on my bed and the same question kept running through my head. Do I like Mori?

**Mori's POV**

"Takashi, you like Haru-chan don't you?" I heard Mitsukuni's small voice say. "How long have you been awake?" I asked. He smiled and said "Since you and Haru-chan almost kissed." I couldn't help but find myself blush. That's not like me to act like that. I kept my stoic mask up though. "I think Haru-chan likes you too. She made the first move to kiss you." Maybe he was right, but that couldn't be. How could Haruhi like someone as boring as me. I don't know why, but when I'm around her I feel like talking about anything and everything. She brings that side of me out. The only person I show that side to is Mitsukuni. I still try to keep my words limited though. It's just who I am. "I don't know Mitsukuni. I don't believe she would like someone like me. Maybe she was just going to kiss my cheek as a thank you." I said trying my best to hide a frown. He tilted his head to the side so he was looking me in the eyes and said "I can see it Takashi. You want to talk with her. The way you look at her gives it away. The way she looks at you is the same. Both of your eyes are filled with love. You may not realize it yet, but soon enough you will. Take the chance you have. You've finally found someone who makes you happy and brings out your best side. I know things will turn out well in the end." This was one of the few moments he acted as old as he really was. Under all the little boy cuteness he was a wise boy. He always had good advice when needed. "Thank you Mitsukuni." He leaned his head back on my shoulder and closed his eyes.  
Our very long walk came to close when I saw the house ahead. I walked up to the grand door in front of us. I put the key in and quietly opened it up. The house was huge. There was a large chandelier, many paintings hung on the walls, and a spiral staircase leading to the bedrooms up stairs. I walked up the stairs and to Mitsukuni's room. I put him down in his bed, and walked silently to my room. I walked in, put on a pair of pajama pants, and laid down. All I could think about was everything that happened tonight. What if Haruhi liked me back? I know I like her and I would protect her from anything.

-Next Day-

**Haruhi's POV**

I woke up the next day feeling very tired. I couldn't sleep at all last night. I changed out of my night gown, which my dad bought for me..., and put on my uniform. All I could think about was how close me and Mori senpai were to kissing. It all seemed like a dream. I did discover something about myself from my thoughts last night though. I do like Mori but I don't know what I will do about it. He probably doesn't even like me. He could get any girl at Ouran, so why would it be me. I started my long walk to school, and soon enough I was walking to my first class. The day seemed to fly by, and I was dreading going to the host club. We were just having a meeting today, so I guess it wouldn't be so bad. I walked to the music room, but was stopped by two people grabbing my arms. It was Hikaru and Kaoru. Hikaru started my by saying "We heard Mori senpai walked you home." Kaoru finished by saying "Did anything interesting happen?" I blushed and tried to pull away. "Nothing happened. We were just walking." I said with a stern voice. "Come on don't lie to us Haruhi." They said in sync. I finally pulled away and ran ahead to the music room to find out what the meeting was about. How could they have even known Mori walked me home. They had already left when Kyoya asked for him to walk me. Well atleast I got away for now.  
I got to the doors and gently opened them to reveal everyone ,but the twins and I, sitting at a table discussing something. Well here we go I guess. Tamaki stood up and said "Were going on vacation!"

**Thanks for reading! I'll post a new chapter soon! Relate reviews please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**So I think I'm going to do a new chapter every other day or whenever I can post! Thanks to everyone reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Ouran or any of its characters.**

**Haruhi's POV**

Ugh of course. They're going to force me to go again. "Do I even get a say in if I want to go?" I said. Kyoya looked over to me and said "I've already spoken with your father. He has your things packed because we are leaving tomorrow." Well, I should have expected that. Kyoya went back to writing something in his book and Tamaki ran over to me and said "Ooh Haruhi! We'll have the best of times on this vacation! We can have so much father and daughter time!" He hugged me tightly and swung me around. "Tamaki senpai! Put me down!" I yelled. All of a sudden I felt myself being lifted. Mori had me cradled to his chest once again. It felt so comfortable. I just wanted to snuggle closer to him. "Thank you Mori senpai." I said looking up at him. "Now everyone, we are going to one of my family's new resorts. Everyone will have their own room. A bus will arrive at everyone's house at 9:30 A.M. So be awake and ready." Kyoya said in a stern voice. Just then I realized Mori hadn't put me down yet. He had walked over and sat down in a chair. "Is something wrong senpai?" I looked up at him and said. He yawned and said "Sorry. I'm very tired. I did not sleep well last night." He's speaking more than his usual answer would be.  
I jumped a little when I felt his arm wrap around my waist and he leaned his head on top of mine. I blushed a deep shade of red when I realized everyone was watching us. I was now sitting in his lap while he slept. Kyoya had a devious smile on his face, the twins looked at one another in shock, Tamaki was ranting about how his little girl needs to get away from that boy, and Hani had a huge radiant smile on his face. As time went by everyone started doing there own thing. To me it felt like it was only me and Mori sitting there. I started to feel my eye lids start to close. Just before drifting off I felt a feather light kiss placed on the top of my head.

**Mori's POV**

I woke up with a sleeping Haruhi wrapped in my arms. I looked around to see everyone was still there. I looked down at Haruhi and placed a small kiss on her head. I couldn't help myself. I'm taking Mitsukuni's advice, I'm going to take a chance. No one had seen what I had just done. I saw Mitsukuni walking towards me. "Are you excited to go on vacation Takashi?" He asked. I nodded my head and gave a simple "Mmm." In response. He smiled at me and looked at the sleeping girl in my arms. "Haru-chan looks so cute when she's sleeping." He spoke softly to not wake her. I let a small ghost of a smile show. She really did look cute. He sat down and said "Im happy for you Takashi. You make her happy you know?" I thought about what he said for a moment. I really hope he was right about this. I felt Haruhi shift in my arms and then she lifted her head so I was looking into her brown eyes. I let her adjust to what was going on, stood up, and set her down on the ground. "Thank you Haruhi. You helped me sleep quite well." I said and nodded my head towards her. I saw a faint blush appear on her cheeks as she said "Oh haha no problem. I guess I've been helping more than one person sleep lately." Kyoya stood and announced everyone should probably go now, since we have a big day tomorrow.

-The next day-

Haruhi's POV

I woke up early the next day. It was about 7:30 so I had a chance to take a shower and start to read my new book. The time I had passed quickly. I heard knocking at my door. As soon as I opened it I saw two heads of auburn hair. Although, the next thing I knew, I was on the huge bus. It was exquisite. It had two couches one lining each wall and a large cot in the back. There was a table that separated the two couches, and cabinets on the walls. The ride must be very long, considering the size and things on this bus. If you could even call it a bus. It was more like an oversized RV. I looked up to the drivers seat to see Mori was going to be our driver. I saw him and thought of everything that happened yesterday. I smiled and sat down as Kyoya said we were all ready to go. Everyone was already there, so we went on our way. I was about to take out my book, when I was interrupted by Tamaki saying "Now everyone listen up! This trip will include a lot of family bonding time! Including playing lots of commoners games!" Great...I just can't wait to do that.  
The sun was beginning to set when Mori couldn't drive anymore. He was getting to tired. Kyoya stood up and said "We will be spending the night on the bus. Since there are only three sleeping areas we will just have to share. Hikaru and Kaoru I'm sure you wouldn't mind taking one of the couches. Hani, Haruhi, and Mori will take the cot in the back since Hani and Haruhi are small enough to equal one person. Lastly Tamaki and I will have to take the other couch." Before Tamaki could even object Kyoya said for everyone to go to the respected sleeping area. Well this night should be interesting.

**Thanks for reading! Tell me your thoughts! I really like where the story is going. Hope you guys do to! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey thanks for the follows and reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of its characters.**

**Haruhi's POV**

I grabbed my bag to change and walked into the small bathroom. I looked through my bag to see that my dad had actually packed me clothing I would wear. I didn't see any night shirts, all I had were tank tops. So, I threw on some sweat pants and a tank. We must be going somewhere warm. I walked out to see everyone had changed while I was gone. I looked over at the cot and saw Mori laying down with just pajama pants on. I blushed as I looked over. Hani came up behind me and grabbed my hand. "Come on Haru-chan lets go lay down." He said while bringing me over to the bed. The order went Mori, me, and then Hani was curled against me. Mori was already asleep and Hani was just about to drift off. I looked around the room to see everyone else was still getting ready for bed. I watched as Kaoru placed a small kiss on Hikaru's head, and Hikaru returned the favor. They had lay very close to one another because of the small amount of space. If they were that squished, I wonder how Tamaki and Kyoya were. I looked over to see Kyoya was now on the floor in a sleeping bag. I should have expected him to be the one kicked to the floor. He had such an angry look on his face.

-Haruhi's dream-

I was walking through Ouran, and I saw Mori down the hall way. I ran over to him and hugged him. He then threw me back and said "What are you doing? Get away from me!" I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "What are you talking about? What did I do?" I said with tears streaming down me face. "I don't like you. You need to stay away from me." He turned and began walking away.

**Mori's POV**

I woke up and looked around to see Haruhi sleeping next to me. She had tears going down her face. I shook her shoulder and said "Haruhi wake up. It's just a dream. It's okay." Her eyes flew open and she threw her arms around me. I jumped in surprise and returned the hug. Whatever she was dreaming about must have been really bad. I rubbed her back and said "It will be okay Haruhi. Calm down." She looked up at me and leaned in towards me. I felt her lips press against mine. I was shocked at first, but then I returned the kiss by gently bringing my lips down so that they just brushed against her bottom lip. I pulled away and she looked away from me with a blush. I thought I saw a smile on her face, and now for once I let myself smile. She truly was changing me. "Go to bed Haruhi. You need to sleep." I said while bringing her closer to me. I felt her snuggle up to me and sigh with content. I let myself drift off to sleep.

-The next day-

**Haruhi's POV**

I woke up to see it was just Hani and I on the cot. My thoughts went back to what happened last night. I kissed Mori and be returned the kiss. I can't believe that happened. I got up slowly not to wake Hani and grabbed my bag to change. I put on some shorts and a shirt. I walked up to the front of the bus and saw everyone else was already awake. We were moving, but I didn't recognize where we were. We were on a road that was lined by a large body of water. It was a beautiful sight. "Good morning Haruhi! Did you sleep well last night?" Tamaki said while walking over to me. I looked up and said "Yes, I slept perfectly fine. How did you sleep on that couch all alone? I can't believe you made Kyoya sleep on the floor. I'm disappointed in you senpai." He frowned and said "I need my beauty sleep! Kyoya could have wrecked it." I shook my head and walked away. He could be so self centered sometimes.  
The ride all of a sudden came to a halt. We had pulled into a parking lot. "Everyone were going to be switching our means of transportation. Make sure you don't forget anything." Kyoya said and we all grabbed our bags. We walked out of the bus and Kyoya led us towards a dock with a large boat. "This will be our last ride to the resort. I have a driver here to take us." I love boats. I've always enjoyed riding them as a kid. I looked over at Mori who had an odd look on his face.

**Thanks for reading I'm going to stop here. I might add another new chapter today, but I might not. Leave me your opinions please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey so I probably will have way more updates on the weekends! During the weekdays it's harder to update! Hope you guys like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any of its characters.**

**Mori's POV**

I hate boats. I've hated them ever since I was little. They make me sick, and I have the biggest fear of sinking. We were aproaching it, and it seemed like the walk was taking forever. It was like slow motion so I could take in that we were going on a boat. I felt someone grab my hand and stop me. I looked over to see Haruhi looking up me with concern in her eyes."Mori senpai are you alright? You look uneasy." I shook my head, as to say I was alright. I don't want her to worry about me. She should be having fun. She looked as if she didn't believe me. She let go of my hand, but stayed by my side. She knows something is wrong for sure. We finally reached the boat, and everyone boarded. I got on right before Haruhi, so I could help her on. She blushed when I put my hand out. She seemed to do that whenever I did something like that. I smiled at her. I just smiled. I'm letting my guard down. This is why I hate having fears so much. It makes me take down my mask. It makes me show my emotions. She grabbed my hand and I pulled her in. "Alright everyone go ahead and get comfortable, we'll be here for a while." Kyoya said as we all got settled in. I set down the bags I was carrying, and walked around the boat to find a corner to sit in where no one could find me. I hate this so much. I feel so defeated.

**Haruhi's POV**

This boat is nice. I was standing in the front letting the wind blow in my face. It's a good feeling to just let loose. Everyone else was doing something different. Hikaru and Kaoru were bothering Tamaki, Kyoya was writing in his book, Hani was eating some cake, and someone was missing. Mori wasn't there. He must be somewhere on board. He couldn't have gone far. I walked around the boat, which was quite big. It had an upper and lower deck. So, I went below deck and looked around. I opened all the doors, until I came across someone sitting. "Mori senpai?" I said. He looked up at me with sadness in his eyes. He's showing more emotion more than usual. One thing I learned about him was when something was wrong he let down his guard. "Mori senpai what's wrong? Don't lie to me." I said kneeling infront of him. "I don't like boats, and they make sick." He said quietly. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Everything will okay. I'll stay here with you." He looked up and pulled me into a hug. It felt like he was crushing me, but it was loving at the same time. He's so different around me sometimes. "Haruhi?" He said looking into my eyes. "Yes Mori senpai?" I said. He said so sincerely, "Thank you" and pulled me back into a hug.  
We sat like this for quiet a while before he let go. "Are you going to be alright?" I said looking at him to make sure he looked okay. He nodded his yes and said, "I will be fine Haruhi." He patted my head as I sat down next to him. "You know Haruhi, you bring out a new side of me. The only other person who ever gets to see this side is Mitsukuni. Thank you for everything. When I'm around you I feel different. Like I want to let down my mask. I want to smile and be happy. It's different." I was absolutly shocked. Maybe it's just the fear talking. He can't be serious. I know that sometimes he's different, but I just don't know. "No problem Mori senpai. I'm glad I can do that for you. I feel different around you too. I don't feel the same way I feel around you when I'm with the other hosts." I said. It took all of my courage to say that. I shut my eyes tight waiting for the reply, scared that it would turn out like my dream. I got no reply though. I just felt an arm being put around my shoulders and pulling me in. Mori put his hand under my chin and lifted my face up so that we were looking at one another. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead, then down to my nose, my jawline, and then... Bam! The door was swung open by Hani. He had his serious face on. The one we barely got to see. "You have to come up now, there is a big storm coming and we have to prepare. We won't make it to the resort before it hits." I looked up startled. "S-s-storm?" I said, barely making out my words. I felt Mori stand up beside me and say "Come Haruhi it will be alright. I'm here to protect you." I grabbed his hand and let him pull me up. I could barely stand. "Mori senpai may I hang on to you? I don't feel very stable." He replied with a simple "Mmm." and nodded his head.

**Hope you liked it! Mori talked so much! It's was weird writing all of that haha. I'll probably update again on friday!**


	6. Authors Note

**I'm sorry! I have some writers block! I promise promise promise there will be a new chapter soon! I really hope most of you who have read enjoyed the story so far. I feel bad for not updating yet. I will get an update for tomorrow! Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows! I appreciate it so much! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! I'm back! I'm so sorry for the wait. I've had writers block lately, but now I should be back on track. Don't hate me please! I promise I'll try not to slip up with the updates. So here we go. On with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any of its characters!**

**Haruhi's POV**

Mori and I walked hand in hand up to the top deck. Everyone except us and Hani were there already discussing what should be done. It was going to be a long road ahead of us. We were getting wierd looks from the twins and Tamaki, but it seemed Kyoya understod right away. That shouldn't surprise me. Kyoya knows everything. We sat down next to one another on the floor near everyone else, and Tamaki was the first to speak. "Now we must make sure we all stay safe and so does the boat. The boat is big enough, so that we will not have to worry about to much." Next was Kyoya. "Everyone needs to go to any rooms throughout the boat and check the windows. They all need to be closed, any dishes in the kitchen need to be put into cabinets, and anything on the top deck must be brought below. Now please go and do all of this as quickly as possible." We all stood up and started to do what was necessary. I picked up one of the small chairs seated on the top deck, and brought it down the stairs. Once in the lower deck I found the kitchen and began to put away all the dishes, when I heard a loud crack of thunder. I dropped the plate that was in my hand and ran. I found a small broom closet near by and tucked myself away in it. I felt the tears begin to spill down my face. I had both hands on my ears and my face buried against my knees. Another loud crack sounded as the boat went up and down on the waves. Things were getting a whole lot worse than before. After what seemed like hours, probably only five minutes though, someone opened up the closet door. "Haruhi, I'm here now it will be alright. Remember I promised that I would never let you be alone and afraid again." I looked up to see Tamaki holding his hand out for me to take. "T-tamaki senpai will you please get Mori senpai?" He frowned. "I'm here for you too Haruhi. Please let me help you up. It will be okay." I took his hand and he pulled me into a tight hug. I felt his hand rubbing soothing circles on my lower back. "Thank you Tamaki senpai, but will you let me go see Mori senpai?" I wonder how he is doing all alone. I don't know if anyone else but me and Hani know about his fear of boats?

**Mori's POV**

I wonder how many of the others will really care for Haruhi if she is alone and scared right now? I have to go find her. I walked around the boat until I reached the kitchen and saw Tamaki hanging on tightly to her. "Will you let me go see Mori senpai?" I heard her say. I watched as he released her and said "Alright, remember I am always her to help you too."** (A.N. Tamaki is really going to be like her father figure in this fic! He will not be having any feelings for her.)** She smiled and thanked him. When she turned around and saw me standing there, she ran over to me and hugged me tightly. "Are you alright Haruhi?" I said picking her up and cradling her to my chest. "I hate storms Mori senpai." She said as a tear slide down her cheek. "Takashi." Was all I gave me a puzzled look. "You may call me Takashi." She smiled and buried her face into my chest and said "Alright, Takashi." A few seconds later another crack of thunder snapped us out of this moment. I could tell she was crying by the way she shook against me. I walked us over to a corner and slide down the wall with her in my lap. She looked up at me and I leaned my head down towards her. She was the one who eliminated the space between us. Our lips seems to move in sync, and I let my tongue run under her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and thats when it ended. She pulled away when more thunder hit. She covered her ears and continued to cry. I held her close, and soon I felt her breathing slow. She fell asleep so I walked to where there was a small chair that would comfortably hold her, and sat her down.  
She amazes me. Without her I don't know what I would be doing right now. She has helped through this horrible ride. She helped me with my fears. I smiled and sat down next to the small chair she was in. I Put my head on my knees and let myself doze off.

Hani's POV

I watched as Takashi smiled to himself after placing Haruhi down on the chair. It is good to see Takashi so happy. If I heard correctly he has even let her call him Takashi. She has helped him so much. I will have to thank her for that sometime soon. I walked over to where they both were and sat down next to Takashi. I leaned my head up against him and soon enough I was asleep.

**I hope it was okay. So I have to ask you guys a question. Should there be a side pairing? If you want a couple that I'll write a chapter about there relationship every so often, then please leave a review saying who. I could have an OC if you want. If you have a an OC character you might want to be used leave a description in the reviews and I might use them. Or you could suggest a pairing of two of the guys. I don't mind writing boy/boy. Thanks so much!**


End file.
